Pensamientos liberados
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando estás encerrada en una isla de la que no puedes huir? No paras de pensar y pensar, quieres comenzar de cero pero siempre hay algo que no te deja pensar con claridad. Kate siente que no puede mas que su mundo cada vez se cierra mas a ella, ¿podrá Kate liberarse a si mista? Hot .


**Pensamientos liberados**

Sentada en la orilla miraba como los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a brotar entre la soledad de la isla. Llevabamos mucho tiempo aquí casi demasiado para poder contar los días desde el accidente. Tenía que asumir y afrontar que posiblemente nunca nos encontrarían y que quizás, sólo quizás sería una segunda oportunidad para poder empezar una nueva vida.

Había dejado de ser una fugitiva para convertirme en una superviviente. Hasta ahora había mantenido mi secreto oculto salvo dos personas que lo sabían. Mi conciencia me reconfortaba con sus palabras de confianza hacía Jack y Hugo por que sabía que no serían capaces de traicionarme revelando la verdad sobre mi.

Una parte de mi abrazaba la idea de empezar de cero con Jack, de poder vivir una vida juntos sin mentiras, con sinceridad y con amor... o esos sentimientos que brotaban poco a poco desde el fondo de mi corazón. No se si era la isla, los supervivientes que estaban conmigo o el misterio que aquí habita pero por una vez no quiero huir.

Mi relación son Sawyer cada vez era mas extraña una parte de mi queria besarle mientras que la otra quería alejarse de él lo mas posible. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuché a Claire llamarme desde su tumbona, parecía que Aaron había pasado mala noche y ahora ella estaba agotada. Me ofrecí para cuidar de él mientras ella descansaba un poco. Lo miré contemplando su cara de ángel puro y tierno mientras abría sus ojos para mirarme. La posibilidad de ser madre estaba para mi muy lejana, nunca podría tener una vida normal y tener una familia. Calro que la experiencia obtenida de la mia quitaba las ganas a cualquiera. Asesiné a mi padre el cual pensé durante toda mi vida que era mi padastro y después mi madre me traicionó eligiendo a un hombre antes que a su propia hija... después de que lo hice por ella. Se resbalaban las lágrimas por mi cara mirando a Aaron y viendo lo valiente que era Claire por tener un bebé en esta situación y sola.

Alguien me agarró del hombre y me giré para ver a Jack. Le sonrí cuando me miró con cara de enigma y me secó unas lagrimas traicioneras. Pensé que me preguntaría que me pasaba pero no fue así, asintió y sólo me preguntó "¿Estás bien?" confirme mi mentira con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claire ha pasado mala noche, parece que Aaron no paraba de llorar deberías echarle un vistazo.

-Puedo mirarle pero no soy pediatra. - Sonrió como sólo él sabe hacerlo, con esa cara de bondad.

-Si con alguien está a salvo este bebé eres tu.

Esa tarde fui a coger fruta para el campamento y a evadirme un rato de mi depresión de hoy. Me sentía triste, decaida y con ganas de llorar todo el día. Definitivamente no era mi día bueno...Llevamos mucho tiempo en esta isla y cada día perdemos mas la esperanza. Pero..¿De verdad queremos salir? Hay algunos supervivientes que no tienen la menor ilusión por abandonar este óceano.

Estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que me resbalé sin querer y caí al suelo torciendome el tobillo. "Maldita sea". El dolor al apoyar el pie en el suelo me hacia tambalearme. Por suerte no estaba lejos del campamento y alguien me echaría de menos en algun momento y mirarían por aquí. La impotencia de no moverme y el día que llevaba me superaron y rompí a llorar. Sin consuelo, con pena, con tistreza desgarradora aporreaba el suelo con fuera intentando desquitarme el dolor que sentia. Todos los sentimientos de los últimos años se rompieron con mi tobillo. Agotada caí derrumbada al suelo y me quedé dormida.

-Kate, Kate, Kate despierta. - Noté como me llamaban entre sueños pronunciando mi nombre y dandome golpecitos en la cara.

-Vamos Kate, ¿que te ha pasado? Despierta.

Abrí los ojos en la oscuridad ¿qué a pasado? Noté que me dolía el pie y entonces recordé lo sucedido. ¿Cuanto tiempo he pasado aquí? Me pregunté de inmediato al ver que había oscurecido.

-Jack... estaba cogiendo fruta y yo... me caí.

-Estabas incosciente, Kate.

-Mi pie, creo que me lo he roto.

-No está roto pero si que tienes una fractura por la caida, necesitarás reposo y estarte quieta por un par de semanas.- Me miró un instante - ¿Creés que podrás hacerlo?

-Puedo intentarlo. - Sonreí mirandole a los ojos.

Se acercó a mi para cogerme en brazos y no pude evitar olerle, sentir su boca tan cerca de la mia que sentí un deseo inexplicable de besarle.

Agarré su mano que posaba en mi cintura para cargar conmigo y le miré.

-Jack.. esta noche quiero estar aquí.

-¿Qué? Vamos Kate el campamento está cerca.

-Quiero quedarme aquí – hice una pausa – Contigo. Solos tu y yo.

Observé su reacción en su cuello como tragó saliva al entender mi indirecta y como su respiración se aceleró, notando su aliento cerca de mi boca.

-Esta noche no quiero sentirme sola. - Me acerqué a su boca mas, rozandolo con mi boca. -Quédate conmigo, por favor.

Y al fin le besé. La pasión y el deseo que llevaba arrastrando desde el día que lo conocí al estrellarse el avión se desataron. Saboreaba su boca la que tantas veces me moría por desgustar y en tantas ocasiones me tuve que frenar, pero ahora estaba ahí, con él, besandole y con ganas de ir a mas. No se si me iba arrepentir pero esta noche disfrutaría de él y sería tan libre como nunca antes lo había sido y él me correspondía, me deseaba y con cada una de sus caricias me lo estaba demostrando.

Notaba sus manos en cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba ardiendo por la calor, como sus manos subían por debajo de mi pantalón corto acariciando mis muslos. Dandose su tiempo para desnudarme poco a poco sin dejar de besarme. Se quitó la camiseta, la dobló como si fuese un cojín y la colocó debajo de mi cabeza para que no me moviera. Agarró mis manos con las suyas haciendolas sus prisioneras y me besaba el cuello con dulzura, deleitandose con su lengua haciendome estremecer de placer y deseo. Me sentía impotente de no poder moverme, me hubiese gustado estar encima de él y controlar lo la situación.

Soltó mis manos dandome la oportunidad de acariciar su cuerpo. Es tan varonil y tan hombre, está tan bien formado que me vuelve loca tocarle. Posó las suyas en mi cintura subiendo mi camiseta arrastrando las manos hasta que al fin me la quitó. Su boca abandonó mi cuello para explorar mis pechos ue estaban desnudos, no me arrepentí de no haberme puesto sujetador. No pude evitar arquearme ante el placer que sentía y no pude mas, me fui a su cintura a desabrocharle el pantalón. El me miró extrañado y lascivo, con cierto aire de gozo en su mirada y se quitó los pantalones. Solté un gemido al verlo desnudo, mi deseo crecía cada segundo mas y quería sentirlo dentro de mi, fundirme con él.

No hizo falta explicaciones y captó mis ganas, se colocó en medio de mis piernas y se quedó pegado a mi. Arqueaba mi cuerpo para rozarme con su erección, mi sexo lo buscaba y estaba cada vez mas húmeda. Pegó su boca a la mia y noté su respiración acelerada como nunca antes y con cada roce que yo hacía gemía de ganas de algo mas. Me agarró la cintura y me penetró, solté un gemido ahogado de placer y noté como entraba y salía de mi cuerpo sin dejar de besarme, notando su excitación en mi boca, en su respiración, en sus gemidos...Poco a poco noté que aceleraba y ante el profundo placer que sentía sólo pude dejarme llevar y disfrutar, liberando mi estrés de todo este tiempo, mis ganas de él y entre gemidos en su boca me corrí. Note como me apretaba el culo y como se hundió mas en mi para liberarse él y así alcazamos el orgasmo, pegados el uno al otro siendo sólo uno y dejando atrás todo lo demás. Nada importaba, ni el mañana, ni el que dirán ni nada mas, sólo nosotros en este momento. Se derrumbó a mi lado me miró y cogió mi cabeza para ponerla en su pecho y sólo pude llorar, llorar desconsoladamente.


End file.
